Locked Inside
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Episode tag: "Akanahe", Season Four, Episode Eight. Steve goes with Danny to bring in a kid (Ian Wright) who never paid his parking ticket. When they get there, they cuff him and move to bring him to the car. However, Ian's crazy girlfriend stops them, and Steve and Danny find themselves being taken hostage by a bunch of highly wanted criminals. Summary sucks, a little Steve/Cat.


**AN: Haven't written for this fandom before, but I absolutely love Danny so this kinda happened. AU/OOC, takes place during "Akanahe", Season Four, Episode Eight. In this, Grover doesn't go with Steve, Danny does. Told from Danny's view. Enjoy! Title is from a Janelle Monae somg that I like, even though it really has nothing to do with this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters. All rights go to CBS and their people. **

I heard the engine roar to life as Steve turned the key in the ignition, and I braced myself as he took off speedily towards the Hawaiian suburbs.

"Do you mind _not_ driving like a murderous maniac?" I asked irritably, wincing as he took a sharp turn that practically resulted in me being thrown against the side of the vehicle.

His voice was eerily calm. "Who ever said I murderous, and I'm not driving like a maniac."

"Steve, you're driving thirty miles _over_ the speed limit. Most criminals don't even drive this fast."

Colorful scenery quickly passed us as we flew through the city. Looking to the gauge on the dash, I saw that we were going eighty, and we were only speeding up. Flicking the switch, I turned on the sirens and police lights atop the car, hoping that other innocent drivers would hear us coming and be smart enough to get out of the way. Even though Steve McGarrett was a great driver by most people's standards, he drove too fast and tended to be a bit rash in the decision making department.

"Come on, Danny, calm down. You're acting like my grandmother. We're cops, and seeing how we're responding to a call, I think it is a good idea to get there in a reasonable amount of time before something happens." Steve said, his eyes averting from the road so that he could roll his eyes at me.

"Eyes on the road, god!" I exclaimed, shoving him in the arm. "And, as far as the call goes, we're responding to a kid who didn't pay his taxes."

He sighed exasperatedly, and I could tell he was probably pondering another eye roll. "It was a parking ticket, by the way." He said, finally turning back to the road.

"Oh, wow. We wouldn't want some kid taking our spot in front of the office. That would just be _disastrous, _wouldn't it?" I said sarcastically, still clutching the dash hard enough that my knuckles wee turning white.

"Hey!" Steve said, obviously indignant. "He could be involved with terrorists or prostitutes or something."

"What teenage guy isn't involved with prostitutes?" I mumbled rhetorically.

He didn't understand the rhetorical part and answered. "Most of them? Seriously, Danny, I don't know how you think they could afford such a thing, and how you think that there are so many prostitutes on the island."

Just as my hands had let up on the dash, we hit a harsh turn onto a gravel road, and I cringed as rocks bounced up against the undercarriage of the Camaro. My Camaro.

"Take it easy!" I said, raising my voice as we hit a large pothole. "I just got this car to replace the last one you ruined, and considering that I'm still nice enough to let you drive, you should show a little more respect."

"It's a Chevy, Danny. It'll be fine."

I was going to cross my arms over my chest, but I quickly thought better of it and gripped onto the door and the dash, trying not to move too much as we bounced unsteadily down the winding road of sand and gravel. "At least slow down, then."

"Stop being such a baby."

"Stop being such an idiot."

He chuckled. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"No, I figured I would just feed your ego a little more. After all, it appears to be starving."

Steve turned his face away from the road to glare at me. "Take that back, Williams."

"Make me," I said defiantly, trying to look cool and collected despite my death grip on the interior of the car.

Taking another tentative look to the speedometer, I saw that we were still going fifty. On a dirt road. In my brand new Camaro. For no good reason.

"STEVEN MCGARRETT! SLOW DOWN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!" I ordered, bracing for impact as a sharp curve quickly approached and we were heading straight to the trees.

He quickly jerked the wheel to the left, slowing down just a hair before speeding down a straight stretch. "Don't worry, Grammy, I passed driving school a few weeks back."

"Stop it with the grandmother references!" I said, trying to seem as menacing as possible given the circumstances.

"Make me," he taunted, mimicking my voice from earlier, eliciting an irritated sigh from my lips.

"Just shut up."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He stated, turning to wheel slowly as a grin spread across the lower half of his face, making me want to slap it off.

The car was engulfed in silence, other than the sound on tires crackling along small pebbles and the squeal of the sirens—which Steve promptly shut off.

"I don't want to alert the kid of our presence," he explained, still not easing off the gas.

I rolled my eyes once more. "Because he totally won't be suspicious when a black Camaro with Government plates comes speeding up his driveway."

Steve shrugged. "Maybe he's too busy with all those _prostitutes_ you claim he has."

"It was just an idea!" I defended, already infuriated with my partner and his games.

A chuckle came from his side of the car. "And I'm sure it was a great idea back in New Jersey."

"I was a good cop!"

"Emphasis on 'was.'" He said, finally pulling up to a small house with a crappy looking lawn—if you could even call it a lawn. It was more of a strip of dirt that had a few puddles in it from the last rain we had. Obviously, the kid had other things to do than worry about the upkeep us his place. I could only imagine how the inside looked.

Before the brake was even pulled into place, I opened my door and climbed out, too happy to be out of that cramped space. "So," I said, studying the house as Steve stepped out. "What's the plan?"

He shrugged. "Do we need one? It's just a kid with a parking ticket. I say we just knock-"

I interrupted him. "Really? It's just a kid with a parking ticket? That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago."

"Well, we don't know it for sure, so I guess we better follow your advice and look out for those killer prostitutes."

I stomped off towards the door like a petulant child. "Why do I even work with you?"

I felt his fist rub over my head, messing up my finely gelled back hair, which elicited a scowl. "Hands off, asshole." I said, trying to fix my hair back with my fingers.

"You know you love it," Steve teased, his hand poised to knock at the door.

Various noises split through the air suddenly, most of which sounding like gunshots. Steve quickly crunched and hid behind the wall, unable to recognize the sound as I could. Having lived in New Jersey, I knew that the sounds were coming from the game "Halo", and that Steve and I were in no real danger, or a least, not yet.

"Hey Scaredy Cat," I called, chuckling. "It's just a game. You can come out now."

"What do you mean 'just a game?'" Steve asked, his eyes flicking hurriedly between me and the door to the shack of a house. "It doesn't sound like a game, so get down. We're being shot at!"

Walking up to the door, I opened it, and no bullet pierced through the air, just as I suspected. The sounds still continued, and it became more and more obvious that it was just a video game that the kid was probably playing. Their was a voice coming from the house, and it sounded like it probably belonged to the kid, and when I heard him saying code names and user names, I knew for sure that he was playing "Call of Duty" or some other game of the sort with some online buddies.

"Steve, he's just playing COD." I said, laughing as I stepped through the threshold, unharmed.

"What the hell's 'COD?'" He asked, following me inside with his gun poised and ready to shoot anything in our path.

I shrugged. "A dumb video game that kids play. It involves shooting people and zombies."

Putting his tough guy persona back on, Steve chuckled, trying not to sound nervous. "Oh, of course. I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"Seriously, Danny. I did. I was just trying to pull something on you."

"You don't have to lie to me," I assured him, walking past a dingy kitchen that was coated in leftovers and take-out containers. "I won't tell Catherine about you being afraid on the job. Your secret's safe with me."

"I wasn't afraid!" He said, a little too loudly. "I was simply being cautious. You of all people should understand that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the motherly figure in this partnership, wouldn't you say?" He explained, looking up the corner and motioning me forward. "The kid's in there."

"Just 'cuff him and we'll take him back with us. Easy." I said, keeping my pistol in its holster, as I didn't feel as though it was necessary.

We walked into the main living area, and sure enough, the kid was sat on the couch before his television, his finger hammering madly on a controller as he spoke frantically to his friends. "There's a bomb over there, Death-Master1234!" He said, just as a large explosion sounded and his character in the game got blown to bits, his limbs and blood spraying against the screen. "Goddammit," he cursed, throwing his headpiece to the floor. "I warned you bastards."

"Five-0, hands in the air!" Steve bellowed, pointing his gun at the kid's bare chest.

The boy fell to the floor, clearly startled, instantly putting his hands up. "What'd I do?"

"Ian Wright," Steve addressed him, pulling a pair of cuffs out of his belt. "You're under arrest."

"Under what charge?" The teen asked, his voice irritated and indignant.

The cuffs clicked around his pale wrists, which were now secured behind his back. "You forgot to pay your parking ticket," Steve explained, pulling him to his feet and off the floor.

"Seriously?" The kid asked, humor now lacing the tone of his voice. "Since when do they send two guys from Five-0 to take care of a parking ticket?"

"Since now," I said, not amused because I had asked the same question to myself just hours ago. _Why were we actually here?_

The kid smiled, still thinking this whole thing was a hilarious joke. "Can I at least put on a shirt?"

"No." Steve answered blandly. "We're jet going to bring you to the station and get on with our jobs."

We were just about to leave when a tan girl with long legs came strutting out of the hallway, her hips swaying with every step she took. "Hey Ian—Wait who are these people? Why are you-"

"Oh no!" Steve exclaimed sarcastically. "There is a crazy girlfriend, Danno. We better watch our backs."

I rolled my eyes, but the woman seemed furious. "What did you just call me? What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

Ian poked his head out from behind Steve, seemingly nonchalant. "Hey Lorelei, I forget to pay that parking ticket, so these two fine gentlemen from Five-0 are taking me downtown. Isn't that nice of them?"

Lorelei didn't appear to be very pleased. "Let him go," she said, none too kindly. "We'll pay the fine and you can get on your way."

"No can do," I said, turning my attention back to Ian, who was still cuffed and leaning over with his sweatshirt unzipped. _Teenagers,_ I thought. _Never properly dressed._

"Why not?" She asked, taking a long step towards us, her oversized chest bouncing in the grossest way imaginable. "He only forgot to pay a parking ticket. I said that we will pay it off-"

"We were asked to take him to court anyway, Miss." Steve said, pushing Ian forward like a gangster druggie who was seriously wanted by the police.

Out of nowhere, the woman pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Steve. "I said, let. Him. Go."

I pulled my own gun from its holster and pointed it at her, only to have her turn her gun to me as well. "Drop your weapon!" I ordered, my fingers wrapped tightly around the trigger, ready to squeeze.

Steve, after shoving Ian to the floor harshly, pulled out his own weapon and said the same to the female as I just had. "Drop your weapon! You heard my partner, and you're surrounded!"

"I don't think so," she drawled, sounding a little drunk. "Look behind you."

"Haha, nice try." Steve said, obviously assuming she would shoot us the instant our backs were turned.

She grinned evilly. "No, seriously, turn around."

"I will," I volunteered, turning when Steve nodded, his gun still focussed on the female. What I saw was not what I had expected, to say the least, and I wasn't happy.

"Steve," I began, my words quieted as I gulped. "I think we have a problem."

"What do you mean-" He began, only to hear various clicks of multiple guns being cocked. He looked over his shoulder. "Shit."

"Lower _your _weapons, and slide them to my partners on the floor." She ordered, motioning to a few of the large bodyguards that had us surrounded. "And, hand me the keys for Ian's cuffs."

"Thanks, Babe." Her boyfriend said, now grinning as I tossed a set of keys to him and placed my gun on the floor.

Steve looked torn and as though he really wished to fight back, but after I gave him a glare, he too set down his weapon and slid it towards the guards. A large black man picked up the rifle Steve had slid towards him, and then pointed it at us.

The woman sauntered over towards the guards, and waved dismissively at me and Steve. "Fang and Rick, take these two to the warehouse, and tie them up. Make sure all of their concealed weapons are removed, along with any means of communication they may have with their team. John, Blake, and Chris, you come with me and Ian to continue the plan as we agreed. Fang and Rick will catch up with us after they take care of these two."

"You won't get away with this," I said as a man—presumably either Fang or Rick—bound my hands behind my back. "Our team is the best in the country, and they will find you."

She chuckled, which was a weird noise for a woman such as herself. "I wouldn't say the _best_, Commander McGarrett, especially because you two failed miserably at bringing in a teen with an unpaid parking ticket."

"How do you know my name?" Steve snapped, trying to fend off the man that was trying to tie his hands behind his back. "I never told you."

"You didn't need to," Ian said, cutting in to the conversation as he rubbed his wrists. "We already knew you were coming the instant your Camaro sped down the start of our road. Nice try at being discreet."

Had I been under different circumstances, I would have probably pointed my finger at Steve and said, "I told you so," but, with my hands tied and a gun pointed at the center of my chest, I figured that it would be better of me to bring it up later. If there ever was a later, of course.

Steve didn't even flinch at the statement made by Ian. Instead, it appeared as though it revealed something new to him, and he spoke; his tone full of raw hatred. "You're that hacker kid that's wanted by the whole U.S, aren't you?"

Ian nodded proudly. "There's a first class BOLO out on my ass. However, since they know little about who I am, much less about how I look like, the BOLO proves to be vain and useless. I can still travel wherever I please, even legally. I don't even have a fake identity."

The woman elbowed him in the ribs, and he winced.

"Shut up, Ian." She barked. "These two have definitely heard enough, and need to be taken care of. Fang, Rick, you know what to do."

The two men advanced to us, and Steve kicked one of them in the groin, but instead of falling, the guard just got super pissed and punched McGarrett in the face. "Don't bother with the bull, Commander."

Steve spat in his face. "I'll quit it with the shit once you've cut it out yourself."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," the larger of the two explained, tossing Steve towards the door. "Regardless of what you two do, you'll still be dead and in a ditch by tomorrow, and we'll be on our way out of the country."

"So, no matter what we do, you'll never be the ones rotting in jail?" Steve asked, grinning despite the trail of blood that was pouring down his face.

He received a knee to the stomach, eliciting a groan. "Shut up," the guard ordered, walking him out the door.

The smaller of the two—who was by no means small—pushed me behind them. "No tricks, and do what we say." He said as he pushed me into the back of a grey van.

My face ground painfully against the cold metal of the van's floor. "What if we don't?" I ask.

He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it in my face. "Then you get to meet my friend Kyle, who would love to cut up your precious little face."

The doors of the van slammed shut, enclosing me in darkness. "Steve?" I whispered, not sure if he were in there or not.

"Yeah, Danny?" He said from further up, clearly irritated.

I sat up a little and scooted to the side of the van as the engine started. "Do you have a plan to get us out of here?"

"Do _you_?"

"No, I figured you would considering you were the one that put us in all this mess." I said, groping the wall blindly in an attempt to find my partner through the windless darkness.

"What would make you think that this is _my_ fault?" He asked, raising his voice a little.

"You heard what the kid said, he knew we were coming the instant you turned up the road."

There was a brief silence before Steve spoke again. "He must have had cameras. That's the only way he could have seen us coming. Dammit!"

"Think we could somehow signal the rest of the team?"

I finally felt his shoulder and stopped, letting him answer. "Nope, they took my phone and all my weapons."

"Even your sock knife?"

"Even my sock knife."

"Dammit, criminals usually don't search your socks for stuff. These people are pretty good." I said, knowing it was true, and that the longer me and Steve stayed here, the lower our chances of survival became.

Steve sighed. "I doubt they're Five-0 good though, and I have a lot of faith in our team."

I knew what he was talking about, Chin was quite capable, although we didn't have many people to join him in looking for us. We would simply have to hope Grover had become a larger fan of Steve, and that he would help out the remaining of our team. \

Even though I too had a large amount of faith in our team, as most of them had become like family, I also knew that their chances of finding us alive were only getting slimmer, and I really wanted to see Grace again. I was supposed to pick her up from school today, dammit.

"Grace is in school right now." I stated blandly, rubbing my hands over my face. "She'll be so worried when I'm not there to pick her up."

I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Danny. Another mother will probably pick her up for a sleepover or something."

"I guess you're right," I agreed, although I really wished I could have called. _How the hell would you have known that you would be taken hostage and threatened for your life? And if you had known, wouldn't you have not allowed it to happen? _I thought afterwards.

"Don't beat yourself up." Steve said. "I'm sure we'll get out of here just fine."

"I hope so."

**AN: Gosh, love this bromance in every single episode, although I don't think I depicted it very well. Whatever. Please review, and thanks for reading. Also, please keep in mind before you criticize that I'm only fourteen. Thank you. **

**ANOTHER CHAPTER? I don't know. This may be discontinued. Will continue with enough interest. **


End file.
